Dumpsters
Dumpsters are a way to dispose of bodies that are pushed off the roof. Appearance In older builds, dumpsters were located around the back of Akademi High School; one was located on the right segment, and one was located on the left segment (two in total). Only one could be used to dispose of a corpse. Volume 1 of Cherry Touch could be found near the dumpsters. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, there was only one dumpster, which was at the northwestern corner of the school building. The manga volume by the dumpsters was placed near the track. As of the March 3rd, 2016 Build, the dumpster is located in the disposal area, next to the Incinerator. Delinquents will guard the disposal area from 7:15 AM to 8:30 AM, and from 1:15 PM to 1:30 PM. If the player tries to carry a corpse and dispose of it in the incinerator during this time, they will attack Ayano and put her in a coma, resulting in a game over. So far, all dumpsters have been large and dark green. They have black lids that can open or close. Dumpsters also have four small wheels beneath them. The bottom of the dumpsters contain unidentifiable garbage and five small garbage bags each. Use Ayano is able to pull and push dumpsters a couple of feet before being stopped by a small grey barrier. When a dumpster is in the correct position to receive a falling victim, a pink warning will appear above her head. She must open the dumpster top for a person to be able to fall inside. In order to push someone into a dumpster, Ayano must write a note to them, asking them to meet with her on the rooftop according to the victim's favorites topics. After Ayano hears Kokona's rooftop conversation on Monday, she can ask Kokona to meet her on the rooftop to talk about domestic abuse. Once she arrives right near the edge of the roof, the game will allow Ayano to push her off the roof. The target's shoes will remain on the rooftop, and Ayano can add a suicide note to them if she has enough Study Points in the Language skill. If the dumpster is not open, the victim will land slightly farther away from the dumpster, and Ayano must use a different method to clean up after the mess. A body that is inside a dumpster counts as a hidden corpse, so Ayano is able to attend class. However, the corpse will eventually be found unless it is covered with a single garbage bag found near the dumpster. More bags will be needed when this feature is fully implemented.https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=111 If the body is not covered, a chain link fence will be put up to prevent more students from falling off the rooftop. This was removed in the November 15th, 2015 Build, but was re-implemented in the June 1st, 2016 Build. In the future, carrying a garbage bag at any time will not be suspicious. Carrying a body bag, however, will just be as suspicious as dragging a corpse.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642577323997270018 Bugs *Placing objects into the dumpster and then pushing it, will cause the objects to float in the air. Trivia *In future builds, if there is blood near a dumpster, then the police/faculty should realize that it's being used to commit murder, and remove it as a gameplay option. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648528144882774016 *When Kokona falls off the roof, if the player slows down the animation, her body is perfectly horizontal and rigid. Only when inside the dumpster are her rag doll physics activated. *A garbage bag was added in the August 12th, 2015 Build. It respawns every single day. *While dumpsters have been around for much longer, it is after the August 12th, 2015 Build that they have begun to serve a gameplay purpose. The dumpsters near the front of the school in older builds had no purpose and were removed. *If a suicide note was not added on the rooftop, the School Atmosphere will drop by five points. *Ayano may be able to dump other bodies into dumpsters instead of simply pushing someone, but no animations are available yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636965794266546176 **She may be able to throw bloodied uniforms and murder weapons into dumpsters as well, but it is unimplemented at the moment. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637088271311372288 *Using dumpsters is the second implemented method to dispose of a corpse, the first being the incinerator. *In the future, more than one garbage bag may be needed to fill up the dumpster with trash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJzHIX1aPvc Gallery UpdatedDumpster.png|February 21st, 2016. 17Feb16GarbageBag.png|A garbage bag. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 CorpseInDumpster.png|A corpse in the dumpster. June 1st, 2016. Jan15thFullDumpster.png|The dumpster full of trash. January 15th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Places Category:Disposal Category:Interactive Category:Incriminating Evidence